Simple: Domestic Klance Drabbles
by sweetspacebaby
Summary: A collection of domestic!au Klance stories. Some are connected, some are not. Prompts are welcomed.
1. Bad Shift

**This is a fun little headcanon of mine. Blame Josh Turner's song "Why Don't We Just Dance" for the inspiration.** **Keith is a firefighter and Lance an EMT (emergency medical technician) and they live together being all couplely and make sure they're ok after one of them has a bad shift.**

* * *

The signs were obvious when Lance came home.

No announcement of him being home followed by a peck on Keith's cheek. No questions about what to eat. No being cuddly so he could "recharge." None of his usual homecoming routine. Instead he walked in without a word, dropped his work bag by the door, went straight to the shower, and is now just sitting on the couch mindlessly watching whatever was on.

It was clear. Lance had a bad shift at work.

Working in emergency services usually did take a toll on both Keith and Lance from time to time. Because of that they always made it a point to work through the struggle before the other left for their next shift. But something about Lance's mood made Keith think that whatever happened during his calls was not going to be figured out with a simple conversation.

Glancing back and forth between the news show playing on the television and Lance curled up and hugging a pillow on the other end of the couch, Keith decided that the irrelevant rants on the screen could wait till things were figured out. He turned off the television and turned to face Lance on the couch. The feeling of being stared out pulled Lance out of his blank stare and back to reality.

"Why did you turn off the TV?" Lance asked as he looked at Keith, a bit surprised to see him staring at him.

Now that he could really see him, Keith noticed that Lance's mood made him ignore his usual beauty regiments too. His hair wasn't brushed and still a bit wet from his shower, his bags were clearly not treated with eye cream, and his skin just didn't have its usual after facial scrub glow. Lance looked tired and his eyes were obviously red from crying. Whatever happened really shook him to his core.

"I'm worried about you. Do you want to tell me what happened?" Keith tried to ease into the conversation, but his worries just wanted to hurry and get to the point.

Lance hugged the pillow more and looked away, burying his chin even deeper into the cushion. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Keith deadpanned. "You've been off ever since you came home. You just got off a 24-hour shift so obviously you would be tired, but this is different. Scary different. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Lance snapped back harshly. "I'm just tired just like you said. It was a weekend so there were a lot of calls full of idiots getting hurt. That's all."

Keith didn't believe that for second. This wasn't Lance's first time dealing with drunks getting hurt after doing stupid things. And he was never this 'tired' after a shift like that. He was honestly more annoyed with how stupid people were than he was tired from the nonstop calls his station would receive from the bars around town.

"Get up," Keith spoke up, his tone making it sound more as a command than a request, as he pushed himself off the couch.

Lance looked at him confused, "What?"

"Get up," Keith repeated as he started to push their coffee table against one of the walls. Next was a side table and then the other. After taking care of a few minor pieces all Keith had left was the couch, which Lance was still sitting on, looking at him confused. "Come on, the pillow will be fine without you for a bit." He pulled Lance on his feet and grabbed the pillow out from his hands and threw it on the couch before pushing it back against the wall behind it.

"What are you doing?" Lance asked feeling really confused and a bit uncomfortable to stand in their now cleared living room.

"You'll see." Keith pulled out his phone as he walked over to the entertainment center they had under the television, changing the sound system setting to Bluetooth. "You're playlist or mine?"

"Tell me what you're doing first," Lance demanded as he crossed his arms.

"I'm trying to cheer you up and since you won't talk to me, I'm forced to use Plan B. Now, you're playlist or mine?"

"What do you mean Plan B? I'm fine, so you don't need to do anything."

"Random it is then," Keith said to himself as he backtracked on his phone's music folder to the main screen and pressed the shuffle button.

An upbeat strum of a guitar along with whistling started to play through the speakers. Lance instantly knew the song. It was 'Simple' by the country band Florida Georgia Line. He had downloaded it on Keith's phone after hearing it at a bar to tease his boyfriend for being a closeted country fan and to introduce him to newer country music. And he also jokingly threated to dump Keith if he kept making him listen to the same old Garth Brooks, Kenny Rogers, and Johnny Cash songs each time they listened to his music. With the music now playing in their living room, Lance noticed Keith put his phone on the entertainment center and realized what Plan B was.

"Keith, I'm not in the mood."

"Well, you won't talk me, and this is all I can think of." Keith walked up to Lance and held out his hand. "You can lead, since you always say I have two left feet."

Lance looked at Keith's hands and then at him, still looking unwilling to follow through with the plan. Just as the chorus started he caught Keith whispering the words to him.

"It's like one, two, three, just as easy as can be," he whispered in low tone. "Just the way you look at me, you make me smile."

Lance knew that he was just singing along with the song, but he couldn't help but smirk when Keith said the word smile. He really liked it when Keith sang along to music, it was so unlike him and that was what Lance loved about it. Reluctantly, he grabbed Keith's hands as the second line was ending.

"Ok, but only one song."

Lance, being the only one of the two with a dancing background, slowly set the pace of their steps to match the beat with the music. The moves were becoming quicker as the chorus picked back up a second time, Lance even let Keith spin him around at one point. Lance soon completely loosened up and was now laughing as he and Keith danced all over their living room, spinning each other now and then and even adding a rare dip when one of them felt brave enough to do it. A few songs had passed before they realized just how distracting the moment was for the both of them. Lance had his finger interlocked and resting on the small of Keith's back as he rested his forehead on his shoulder. The two were slowly side stepping in the middle of the room, swaying to the peaceful sounds of the piano playing over their Bluetooth system.

"Thank you." Lance turned his head to the side so he could look at his boyfriend without taking it off his shoulder.

Keith smiled softly, happy to see the stress and worry leave Lance's blue eyes. "You're welcome, but you should really thank my dad. Growing up I would see him clear a room and make my mom dance around whenever she was upset. It would cheer her up every time."

Lance hugged Keith closer and hid his smile back in his shoulder. "Remind me to tell him thanks for teaching you good habits next time we go visit."

Keith rested his head on Lance's, enjoying the quiet and peace the moment gave them. "Hey Lance," he spoke out, knowing that he had to address the elephant in the room. "I don't know what really happened during your shift, but just know that you did all that you could. It sucks, but in our careers, we're going to experience more bad days than good. It's ok to be upset when you have the bad days, but don't let it eat at you when you know you and your team did all you that you could to help."

Lance's grip around Keith's waist tightened and the air around him seemed to change.

"I'm not saying we have to talk about what happened. We have all day tomorrow to do that if you want to. If not, we can just do whatever you want to do before I leave my shift."

Lance was silent for a few moments, thinking about the option of telling Keith what happened. Talking might help him now that all the tension was gone, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to remember and retell what had happened. "Can we go see the new Mama Mia movie," Lance said in a slightly small and defeated voice, choosing to focus on the lesser option.

"Sure."

Lance picked up his head and stared at Keith, as if trying his hardest to read him. "And you promise you won't complain the whole time? Even if I want to sing the songs on the way back?"

"I promise. We can even get concessions, it'll be my treat."

Lance smiled and swooped in to peck Keith's cheek before hugging his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too," Keith said back before tightening his grip and giving Lance a reassuring kiss on his shoulder.


	2. Toilet Seat

**Keith and Lance are married and have a daughter named Ella who is a force to be reckoned with. :)**

* * *

The night was quiet. The perfect time for adults to do adult things while children slept. Finally, time for them to just enjoy the peace before worrying about who will do the dishes from dinner or finish the laundry. Not a glamourous night like most would expect, but those are for when the kids are away and give no risk of barging in unannounced. Yep, it was a normal peaceful night.

That is until a high-pitched scream echoed through the small home.

"Daddy!"

Lance and Keith stopped what tiny chore they were individually doing and stared at each other – Lance with shock and Keith with fear.

Lance's lips curled up in his usual smug fashion when he knew he was about to watch something good.

"Ooh, someone's in trouble," Lance sang out to mock his husband who was about to have his ass handed to him by their very opinionated three-year-old daughter.

Barreling in with tiny stomps, their daughter Ella ran into her fathers' bedroom, a very angry pout on her face. She ran right up to the side of the bed next to where Keith was sitting and folding laundry.

"Daddy! I need-! I need to talk to you right now!" She said very angrily, even though she had the sweetest voice a toddler could have and was having trouble keeping her sandy colored bedhead hair out of her face.

Keith looked at her, still afraid of her tiny, adorable wrath. "Ok? But, you're supposed to be asleep young lady."

"No daddy!" Ella said as she shook her little hand in Keith's face. "We need to talk!"

In the background Lance was having a hard time keeping his laughs contained and knew that he had to do something. That something was to sneak out his phone and video this amazing event for future enjoyment, and maybe some slight blackmail.

"How many-! How many times do I have to remind you to put the seat down so that I can go tee tee without falling in?"

"What?" Was this seriously about someone leaving the seat up in the bathroom?

"I fell in the potty when I went tee tee because, because you left the seat up again." Ella tried to keep her angry mindset, but she kept having to push her hair out of her face and couldn't stop looking around the room as she tried to look for her words. "Why, why can't you remember to put the seat down for when the big girls has to use the potty to go tee tee and poo poo in? Why do I keep, keep having to tell you do it when you could do it yourself?"

Keith didn't know what to do. He hadn't been in his daughter's designated bathroom since her bath time, and he knew that he didn't use the bathroom in there that whole day.

"I'm sorry you fell in the potty. Are you ok?" Keith started to worry about the fact his daughter just ran through the house with possibly wet underwear and pajamas on.

"Daddy you're not listening to me!" Ella snapped as she waved her hand at Keith again. "Why do you keep leaving the seat up? I'm getting tired of reminding you to not do that anymore."

Keith was still clueless on what was going on. He never left the seat up before, and this was the first time since starting Ella's potty-training that she fell into the bowl – that time she was used to having a removable seat on the toilet and just thought it would magically appear if she lifted the seat up.

"Elly, I didn't leave the seat up in your bathroom. Maybe it was papi who did it?"

Lance audibly gasped, giving away his secret taping of his husband's scolding.

"No! I know it wasn't papi!" Ella said as she shook her head, resulting in her having to push her mess of hair out of her face again. "It was you because you were the last one in my bathroom. So why, why do you keep leaving the seat up and not putting it down for when I need to go tee tee?"

Keith wasn't getting out of this, so he thought that he might as well roll with it.

"Well, why don't you just put it down when you see it was left up?"

"Daddy, listen to me!" Keith was in for it now. "I don't want to put it down. That's gross and girls should not have to do that! You need to start putting the seat down when you are done so that I don't fall in the tee tee water. If you don't then I'm going to keep falling in."

"But honey you just have to put it down and you won't fall in."

"Daddy!"

"Yes?"

"You're not listening to me! When you are done with the potty you have to put the seat down for when I need to go in to go tee tee and poo poo. Understand? I'm tired of telling you this!"

"Ok, I understand. I'm sorry." Keith just decided to admit defeat even though he was innocent. There was no way he was going to talk down his daughter when she was mad.

"Good!" Ella walked up right next to Keith and patted his arm. "I love you daddy. You just, just frustrate me sometimes," she said, struggling slightly on the word 'frustrate.' Keith wondered where she had heard that phrase before as he glared at his husband snickering at the other end of the room.

"I love you too." Keith pushed Ella's hair back, finally getting it all out of her face after watching her fail miserably to do it herself. "Do you want me to tuck you back into bed?"

"No!" If she didn't hurt Keith's feelings before with her accusation, that one word did the trick. "I want Kosmo to tuck me in and stay in my room tonight."

At the sound of his name, the space pup perked his head up from where he was sleeping on the bed and looked at Ella. She waved her hand at him to signal to follow her out of the room and he did, careful to follow her closely but not too close to knock her over.

After the two left, Lance's stifled giggles flooded out into full on gut cramping laughs that made him double over on the floor.

"What just happened?" Keith asked, still not sure what exactly happened. He was accused of something he didn't do by his own daughter and then his own pet was picked over him to tuck her back in bed. He's survived the most dangerous, life-threatening situations, but his daughter being angry with him was the one thing that would terrify him and confuse him the most.

.

.

.

.

.

PS: Lance left the seat up.


	3. Hair Cut

**I watched a video of a baby reacting to their father after he had shaved his beard and it watered my domestic/married Klance crops!**

* * *

"Ok babe, last chance," Lance said cautiously as he combed a chunk and Keith's mullet through his fingers. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I either let you do this or I continue to walk around with a chunk of burnt off hair." Keith said, sounding determined with his decision.

"I know." Lance combed his fingers through the said chunk of shortened hair and frowned. "But you know I could just trim it for you. We don't have to cut it all off."

If Lance were to tell his younger self that he would end up falling in love with Keith's mullet, he would surely double over and laugh till he couldn't breathe anymore. But he does love it, even with the missing chunk that needed attention. Lance loved tying it up for Keith, braiding it whenever he was bored, and running his fingers through it pretty much any and every time he was able to.

"Lance, I've already decided. It's time for it to go and for me to grow up."

In Keith's mind this made complete sense. With his new-found family he helped save the universe, found his place as a leader, opened his heart to love and matrimony, and is now a father. The mullet was the last thing that he still recognized as being part of someone he used to be and saw his close call on the other end of laser gun a blessing in disguise.

"Now just do it before I change my mind." Keith's words said one thing, but his tense shoulders said something completely different.

Lance combed his fingers through his husband's mullet a few more times before raising the scissors. He sectioned out a small part of Keith's hair between his pointer and middle finger and slid the scissors in place.

"Are you sure you don't want to think about it some more?" Lance said suddenly, pulling the scissors away from Keith's wavy hair that he loved so much. "I mean, you can sleep on it tonight and realize that just letting me trim it and even it out would be better. We don't have to do something so drastic so soon."

There was a nervous laugh in Lance's voice. He would cut his family members' hair all time growing up but this… this was different. The was Keith. This was Keith's mullet. The one thing that he chose to focus on when he needed something to fuel his anger for their made-up rivalry that then turned into one of the many things he loves about Keith. It was just so Keith to Lance and he loved it. He loved how soft and fluffy it was. How it would be a tangled, curly mess in the morning till Keith brushed it out. How Keith would fall asleep whenever Lance played with it. How just perfect it felt to pull at it when they were intimate.

"Lance just do it," Keith spoke up, snapping his worried husband out of his nostalgic thoughts. "If you don't then I'll get Shiro to do it; but knowing him he'll mess up and make it even worse."

"Ok I'll do it!"

Lance ran his fingers through Keith's hair again, enjoying his last few moments doing what he loved. He sectioned off a small cluster of hair between his pointer and middle finger again. He opened and slid the scissors in place and paused. If his hands weren't shaking, his whole body certainly was.

.

.

.

.

.

It was weird. It wasn't bad, but it was weird.

The mullet was gone.

Like, gone-gone.

Lance had cut Keith's hair back to the hair line at the base of his head, just as Keith requested, and reshaped it to something a bit more tamed and "helmet friendly" as Keith put it. Luckily, Lance was able to keep some of the fluffiness in Keith's bangs, which was a compromise for him so that he cans still have something to play with.

Keith continued to stare at himself in the mirror hanging in their master bedroom, thinking that he looked like a completely different person, but his scars reminded him that he was still Keith. He tugged at one of his newly shorten bangs and pushed it out of his face.

"I still think we should've taken it slow." Lance said after catching Keith in the same spot he left him in to clean up the mess from their home salon and wake up their son from his nap.

"Well, too late to go back now." Keith said as he made himself look away from his reflection. "I thought you were waking Kai up?"

"I did," Lance said as he bounced the one-year-old his hip to show that he got him up. Did Lance need to cut Keith's bangs even shorter so that he could see?

"No you didn't." Keith pointed at the little chubby baby to make Lance look.

Lance looked at his shoulder and found that their son had fallen back asleep on his shoulder. How he couldn't stay awake during the short walk from one side of their home to the other Lance couldn't understand. One-year-olds just live busy lives apparently.

Lance groaned as he handed the infant over to Keith. "I'll go get one of his movies. That will keep him up."

Keith went to sit down on the bed and made Kai sit up on his lap, knowing that having him keep himself sitting up would keep him awake. Once sitting up, the baby woke up to only doze in and out of sleep again.

"Come on bud, you have to stay awake. If you sleep any longer, you'll be grumpy when it's bedtime." Keith made Kai stand up in his lap and tried to keep him moving.

Making the infant stand seemed to do the trick. Having to focus on balancing on Keith's legs, Kai started to wake up more and become curious about where he was. He looked at his father and his face seemed to change from curiosity to slight shock and confusion. After a few more moments of observation, Kai's face quickly winced out of fear and he screamed in a way that all babies did that could make even a deaf person cringe.

"What happened?! Is Kai ok?! Did he run into the dresser again?!"

Lance came running right when he heard the ear piercing scream he knew all too well. Once he was able to assess the situation, he found his son screaming, tears running down his face, and his honey colored skin a bright tomato red. Keith was trying his best to console him, but Kai kept resisting his affection by trying to push away.

"What happened," Lance practically screeched.

"I know," Keith yelled back in a panic. "I was trying to keep him up and when he finally woke up he just looked at me and started crying! He doesn't need a diaper change and he shouldn't be hungry till dinner! I don't know what else to check!"

Kai looked over at Lance and quickly switched from pushing away at one father to reaching and begging for the other.

There it was. Their answer.

Kai had done that kind of gesture several times before when Keith and Lance took him out and their friends and other people wanted to see the shy little baby.

"He, he doesn't recognize me," Keith said, sounding defeated. His grip on the child loosened as the realization washed over him and Kai slipped out and quickly ran over to Lance and hid behind his legs.

"That's not true! Kai recognizes you! You're his daddy!" Lance tried to reassure his husband but knew that he was right. Children don't lie. They overreact, but they don't lie. Lance bent down to his child's level and tried to wipe away his tears. "Now Kai, calm down. That's daddy, you know him. Papa just gave him a haircut today, that's all."

Kai didn't seem to believe Lance one bit.

"Now I think you hurt daddy's feelings so why don't you go give him a hug to make him feel better?"

"No," the usually shy and quiet one-year-old yelled before running out of the bedroom.

If there was any way to describe what heartbreak would feel like, both Lance and Keith now knew how to explain it. Keith's chest was in knots and he struggled to breathe with the thought that his own child – who would insist on cuddling with him at bedtime while being read his bedtime story – doesn't recognize and trust him anymore. Lance's body was shaking and he felt incredibly weak over the horrible outcome that one simple haircut created.


End file.
